


stars in your eyes

by ohnonnie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnonnie/pseuds/ohnonnie
Summary: Rose thinks she might be a bit smitten.





	stars in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> written for the femslash language of flowers prompt 'daffodil', which symbolizes renewal and vitality.
> 
> set in a vague time after tlj & on some random planet they're using as a temporary base.

Rose watches with wonder as Rey sprints and leaps around the meadow; not the same sort of wonder that she used to look at her with— a wide-eyed hero worshipping stare at the legendary scavenger-turned-Jedi, last of the Order and the first of a new era— but a fond, bemused sort of wonder. The war taught her a lot and the earliest lesson was that the heroes and the legends? They’re just people. The steel-nerved General Organa was a grieving widow, mother and sister; Finn was as frightened as he was brave; great war heroes like Poe could make monumental mistakes. 

And the powerful Jedi warrior who could control people and move things with her  _ mind _ ? Was probably the most adorable person Rose had ever met.

Rey’s delight is writ in her bright eyes and her beaming grin, as she brushes her fingertips across the long grass as she runs and gets her feet wet in the shallow water of the riverside. She wants to teach her how to swim at some point, but is unsure how to go about it; when she learnt how to swim it was more to do with survival than recreation and Rose isn’t planning on throwing Rey into the deep end, though she doesn’t doubt Rey would figure it out like she does most things. Not that they have time for swimming lessons. Though it’s not like they really have time to prance about in meadows either and yet here they are. It’s technically a scouting mission, but Rose has a feeling Poe knew people were getting stir crazy, cooped up in some crumbling temple.

Rey flops herself next to Rose where she’s organising the flowers she’s picked into bouquets. She figured they’d brighten up their new base, even if they’ll only be there temporarily until they find somewhere more sturdy. Boost morale, maybe, though she thinks maybe she’ll need more than flowers for that. If only Rey’s joy was contagious. Rose was a lot younger than Rey when she first left her home planet but she vaguely remembers the uncontrollable excitement of discovering things new and unknown to her.

“We should probably get back,” Rey says, breathless, her loose hair strewn about her head. Rose feels a surge of affection and tucks a little yellow flower behind her ear; Rey grins up at her, making her nose scrunch up and Rose’s heart stutter.

Rose thinks she might be a bit smitten.

“Probably,” she replies, idle and just as breathless but without any reason to be. She feels her cheeks heat; subtlety has never been one of her strengths.

Rey sighs, lazy and content, lounging in the warmth of the sun. “I’ll sense it if something goes wrong,” she points out, “It’ll be fine.”

“Okay, that feels like tempting fate.”

Rey laughs and it’s one of the most beautiful sounds Rose has ever heard. Though that could be because all she’s seem to have heard the last few months is shooting and yelling and things exploding.

“Bit paranoid, but fair,” she concedes, “Just—let’s relax for, like. Five minutes.”

The war’s almost over, their victory almost in reach. The tides turned eventually, civilians tired of Ren’s tyranny, but there’s still so much risk, so much work to do. But Rose can’t refuse Rey this, can’t refuse herself this.

She settles next to her and looks up at the wide expanse of the lilac sky, clear of anything but the planet’s three silvery moons and the swaying grass at the edge of her vision. She feels the warmth of Rey’s body pressed against her side, the rise and fall of breath, and for a while everything feels calm and _ right _ .

When Rey’s fingers brush hers, Rose only hesitates for a few seconds before intertwining her fingers with Rey’s. Because another lesson the war has taught her that she can be brave, like her sister and all the heroes and legends. That she  _ is _ brave and capable of a hell of a lot.

Holding hands with Rey maybe requires more bravery than it should. It becomes more than worth it when Rey turns her body towards hers and, with her warm, calloused hands on each side of her face, pulls her closer.

The kiss, when it comes, is soft and chaste and feels more like home than anywhere Rose has ever been.

When they break apart, the first thing Rose sees is Rey’s bright eyes and all she can think of is some dumb pick-up line about putting stars in eyes she heard once.

The next thing she thinks is, she knows that expression, even though she’s never had it turned on her before. It’s wonder, a affectionate and joyous kind of wonder.

“I want to teach you how to swim,” Rose says, abrupt and giddy, “after all this.”

“I’d like that,” Rey murmurs, soft and smiling and looking at her lips.

Rose doesn’t hesitate to kiss her again.

 


End file.
